


手持盾与锤的洛基国王怎么可能是坏蛋

by Owner_of_Oghma



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Bottom Loki (Marvel), Crack, Good Loki (Marvel), M/M, Multiverse, Villain Thor
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-16
Updated: 2020-08-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:54:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25933984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Owner_of_Oghma/pseuds/Owner_of_Oghma
Summary: 洛基国王写了一个歌剧，上映当天被他的反派哥哥打断了；托尼王后不太高兴。
Relationships: Loki/Thor (Marvel), Loki/Tony Stark
Kudos: 4





	手持盾与锤的洛基国王怎么可能是坏蛋

不同的抉择导致了不同的世界，比如有的美国队长死了，有的没有；再比如在宇宙大爆炸之初，反物质的湮灭多持续了那么…零点零零一毫秒，导致世界变得格外不同。总有那么一两个平行宇宙，格外的、格外的反常。  
比如眼前这个，以16进制编码是1234567891ABC号宇宙（10进制的编码？谁知道呢），有着邪恶的雷神托尔，慈悲为怀的洛基国王，以及，托尼王后。以洛基国王的名义起誓，托尼王后在床上是在上面的，但洛基旨意要当唯一的、不可替代的国王，他只好做了王后。  
此时此刻，该1234567891ABC号宇宙中的托尼王后正在欣赏陛下新创作的歌剧：《奥丁·保尔森与他忘恩负义的兄弟威尔》。洛基是一名多才多艺的国王，懂得多种文体的创作，但按托尼王后的话来讲，没有洛基国王不会的文体。  
只是……这个歌剧有一个小小的问题。  
“你确定要这么写吗？”托尼王后皱着眉，指着文中一处问，“你确定不会让人感到……含沙射影？”  
洛基国王把手搭在他王后的脖子上，说：“放宽心，我的爱，没有任何含沙射影。”  
悲剧本可以在此时此刻被阻止，如果洛基国王是其他平行宇宙的洛基…非国王，一定会因此大发脾气，说不定会把吹毛求疵的托尼王后废黜后位，再也没有心思上演一出歌剧。可是，洛基国王之所以是洛基国王，是有着其中道理的，他没有发脾气，也没有生气，连个琉璃盏都没有打碎，歌剧将在彩排后露天表演。  
洛基国王左手手持托尼王后的父亲造的盾牌，右手手拿父亲奥丁留下的打雷神锤，微笑着看着演员们彩排。一切韵脚都那么合拍，一切事情都那么合洛基国王的心意。  
直到公演当天。  
扮演年轻奥丁的演员站在舞台上咏唱着：“哦——我的亲爱的哥哥——我们自幼一同长大，我们为同一位女士抚育成长，我们一起分享每一次欢宴畅饮，每一次汽浴礼——”  
洛基国王沉浸在他的歌剧之中。  
可托尼王后却没有，他打断了洛基的沉醉：“洛基，你有没有闻到一种味道，有点像是，像是臭氧，对，闪电击中氧气后会生成臭氧……”  
就算是心怀慈悲的洛基国王也依然是洛基，他不大高兴：“你可以换个时间讲科学知识，斯塔克，歌剧即将迎来高潮，堕落的威尔会再次回到舞台。”  
好吧，托尼闭嘴，托尼安静。托尼王后强迫自己保持安静，盯着舞台，发呆。舞台上的威尔再次回归，可是，好像不太对？  
他的头发更黄，头发更长，身材更为高大。这似乎，是，托尔。  
托尔扯着嗓子沙哑野蛮地吼着：“我的弟弟，你不明白我看到了什么——”  
“不是金钱，不是财富，不是魔法卷轴，此皆外物，此悉虚妄！我看到了力量——属于自己的力量，把世界握在手掌中，让世界树因我的存在而颤抖！”  
说实话，托尼王后觉得，这比洛基本来写的台词还好，还邪恶。但是，为什么这些反派都要说一箩筐废话，是在自己的老巢没人和他们聊天吗？  
出乎托尼王后意料的事发生了，洛基国王竟然跑到舞台上，和邪恶的托尔对峙起来。  
“你尽管嘲笑我的魔法罢，那些奥妙的智慧不是以你的脑瓜所能理解的。”洛基国王没有驱散这个入侵者，而是和入侵者吵起架来？托尼王后心里有点酸：就算这是你的哥哥，也不能这样不分主次吧？  
“理解都是假的，我的弟弟，力量才是真的！”托尔挥着乌黑大棒槌砸来，而托尔眼前的洛基竟然瞬移到了远处。  
“那这个呢？哥哥，这是力量吗？”  
“这是懦夫的怯懦！”  
托尼王后趁机穿好了战甲，他往托尔身上轰了一下：“嘿！看这里，大块头。”托尼王后本来想说，大舅子，或者其他能显现自己已经和洛基结婚了的话。但是……你知道，洛基国王比较害羞。  
没想到兄弟俩一起回应：“不要过来打扰，斯塔克/安东尼。”  
说实话，这个歌剧的结尾是什么来着？是不是他们俩要替演员演完？  
“你为什么会变成这样？哥哥，我们是一起长大的，你不记得我们共享过的欢乐了吗，至少你还记得我们共享的悲伤吧？”  
天啊，台词还可以用两次。  
“情感是软弱之辈的推辞，你记错了，洛基，我们从未共享过什么！”  
“难道你和那个女人共享了吗？那个名为阿莫拉的女人，也是她送你来的吗？”托尼王后觉得自己忍不下去了。  
“阿莫拉有着一些用处，你呢，你有什么用？让我告诉你，一直跟在我身后的弟弟，你毫无用处！”  
然后绿光一闪（阿莫拉，托尼王后见过这个女人），托尔又消失不见了。  
经检查，宝库中的某个魔法用品被阿莫拉顺走了。  
托尼王后有点郁闷，他发现，他先前的感觉似乎是真的，洛基国王就是觉得托尔比较重要。


End file.
